Princess Ember
Princess Ember, also called Ember, is a female dragon princess and ally/friend of Spike. She first appeared in the season six episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, "Gauntlet of Fire." She is voiced by Ali Milner. TV Series Season 6 Gauntlet of Fire Princess Ember appears with her father in the season six episode, "Gauntlet of Fire" When the dragons of Equestria are gathered together by Torch to compete for the title of new Dragon Lord, Ember tells her dad she wants to participate, but is forbidden because of her small size. Against Torch's wishes, she disguises herself in armor and green body paint to secretly part in the Gauntlet of Fire. She almost drowns in the first leg of the race, but Spike saves her. Ember says "dragons don't do friends", Ember's views about friendship conflict with Spike's. However, she agrees to partner up with him in order to face the Gauntlet's more daunting obstacles. Season 7 Celestial Advice Ember appears in a simulation produced by Twilight when she considers the Dragon Lands as a possible place to send Starlight Glimmer. Triple Threat Spike accidentally invites both Ember and Thorax to Ponyville on the same day. During her visit, Spike acts distant as he tries to keep her and Thorax apart, causing her to feel ignored. When she eventually confronts Spike about this, she gets into a brief conflict with Thorax, mistaking him for a bear that wishes to cause Spike harm. After the misunderstanding is cleared up, Ember helps Thorax to be more assertive toward his subjects, and he helps her to express her feelings in a calm manner. After she and Thorax reconcile with Spike, they both take part in a ceremony to unite dragons and changelings in friendship. To Change a Changelling Ember is mentioned by Starlight when she tells Thorax about her teaching him to be assertive. Season 8 School Daze, Part 1 Ember appears in School Daze - Part 1 at the School of Friendship representing the dragon student Smolder. She also attends the "Friends and Family Day" gathering which is inadvertently ruined by Smolder and her fellow students. After Chancellor Neighsay insults Ember and the other leaders, she angrily decides to take Smolder out of the school. School Daze, Part 2 When the students are found after they run away, the Mane Six convince Ember to let Smolder re-enroll at the school, against Neighsay's authority and wishes. Comics Wings Over Yakyakistan Ember appears in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #55-56 story arc Wings Over Yakyakistan, in which Yakyakistan comes under threat from dragons. She appears leading the dragons' charge. Ember accuses the yaks of breaking a sacred bond between the dragons and yaks. With Spike's help, the two groups come to a peaceful solution, and Ember vows to be make herself more worthy of the title of Dragon Lord. Convocation of the Creatures! Ember attends the Convocation of Creatures as representative of the Dragon Lands, where she meet and tells Twilight that she not use to be a diplomacy. Princess Twilight convinced her for doing her great job for resenting the dragons before Ember going to the buffet table for some sulfur seltzer. Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 6 * Gauntlet of Fire Season 7 * Celestial Advice (imagination only) * Triple Threat * To Change a Changeling (mentioned) * Shadow Play - Part 1 (mentioned) Season 8 * School Daze - Part 1 * School Daze - Part 2 Season 9 * Uprooted (no lines) * Sweet and Smoky * Between Dark and Dawn (no lines) * The Ending of the End - Part 2 (cameo) * The Last Problem (cameo) Comics Friendship is Magic * Wings Over Yakyakistan * Convocation of the Creatures! Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Monarchs Category:Leaders Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Loyal Category:False Antagonist Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Selfless Category:Princess Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Spoiled Sweet